Would you like to meet my fake girlfriend?
by RoseyG30
Summary: "Will you please be my fake girlfriend to trick my parent's into thinking I have a real one?"  What happens when James lies about having a girlfriend? Well I'm pretty sure Katie can help him with that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter one hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize.

**Full Summary: "Will you please be my fake girlfriend to trick my parent's into thinking I have a real one?" What happens when James lies about having a girlfriend? Well I'm pretty sure Katie can help him with that. **

The Palmwoods the home of the future famous! A cool place for kids and parents to "hang out", have a good time, and lounge in the calm and quite palmwoods lobby. The only problem is that at the moment there are 4 19 year old boys playing lobby hockey disrupting people in the lobby and new comers.

"First goal of the game made by me! I am the best!" Kendall yelled out causing some guy to give him a nasty look and storm off somewhere besides the lobby.

"Yeah, yeah!" Logan said giving the oh-so-smug one a wave of the hand getting a childish show of the tongue by, you guessed it, Kendall Knight.

"Well are we just gonna stand here or play?" Carlos said jumping, grabbing the puck, and rushing to the net.

Now you see James would have totally blocked him but of course his phone has to ring getting everybody's attention when the loud ringtone to "Paralyzed" comes up.

"Sorry!" he says before answering the phone call that has disturbed not just the peace in the lobby but the oh-so precious hockey game.

"Hey mom! What's up?" he greets glad to hear from his mother who he hasn't seen in over a month when they played one of their shows up in Minnesota for Spring Break that Gustavo is ordered to give them by Kelly.

"Hi honey! How are you?" She asks and even though she isn't there for James to see it he knows that she's smiling glad to hear her only son speak to her.

"I'm good mom. We were just playing a game of Lobby hockey. How are you and dad?" he says throwing down his hockey stick and taking off his gear signaling that he'll be going upstairs so that he has more of a private conversation with his mother.

From a distance he heard Carlos ask the Jennifer's to play with them. he turned around and saw a hockey puck shoved in his mouth and his helmet over his eyes as the Jennifer's strut back to wherever they were going.

He chuckles and returns back to his phone call where his mother is still blabbing on about how her business is taking off and that ever since he agreed to be in the cover with his mother she was getting younger clients as well.

"That's great mom! I'm sure you didn't call just to tell me that." he says knowing that whenever his mother calls him that she wants something or something is important. Last time she called was to tell him that his sister, Abby, broke her arm doing something in ballet that he couldn't comprehend.

"James, you know me so well." She says laughing a bit on the other line. "Well actually, me, your dad, and your sister are coming to visit you!" She says out of nowhere making James choke on his own spit.

"You're coming? When?" he asks a bit too frantically trying to regain his composure the best he could.

"We'll be there next week on Wednesday!" Wednesday? Wednesday? That's only five days!

"Not to sound rude or anything but why are you guys coming?" he asked even though he knows that his mother will take the question completely the wrong way.

"Well I would like to see how you're doing maybe explore L.A. a bit and I would like to meet that girlfriend you're always talking about!" Girlfriend? No! Why me? I just told them that I had one to get dad to shut up about me not having one yet.

"Ok mom! Well, I got to go Gustavo wants us at the studio! Bye!" he said cutting off his mother before she could finish her good bye.

"What's got your panties up in a bunch?" Katie asked walking in raising her head off of her phone with a raised eyebrow. What is with these Knights and raised eyebrows?

"I don't have a girlfriend!" he yells trying to regain himself knowing that yelling at Katie won't solve a thing!

"Well, you're James Diamond! Go out and get one!" She says pointing towards the direction of the apartment door.

"Yeah, well, I kinda have a type now!" he yelled plopping himself on the bright orange couch that still hasn't gotten old from three years of sixteen year old hockey heads.

"Now what would be your type?" Katie asked giving him a awestruck look as if she just saw James' lucky comb get up and brush his hair its self.

"My parent's expect a brown haired, brown eyed, 16-17 year old girl." he said almost describing Katie perfectly.

"What do your parents have to do with this?" Katie asks giving the older boy a look that not even she knew what it meant.

"They're coming to visit in five days and guess what? They expect me to have a girlfriend!" he yells out burying his face into the couch.

"You have officially reached stupid vill! "Katie exclaimed rising her arms as a dramatic effect as if to say "you're screwed"

Then a light bulb literally went off in James' head that might have been the smartest plan he has ever concocted. "Will you please be my fake girlfriend to trick my parent's into thinking I have a real one?" he exclaimed in a begging position with him on his knees looking up at the 5'5 girl standing in front of him.

"Forget it!" Katie says not wanting anything to do with James crashing and burning beneath his own parent's.

"Please Katie!" he yelled grabbing onto her leg. "I'll give you a hundred bucks!" he says remembering how she'll do anything for money.

"What do I look like a thirteen year old?" She says with pure disgust written on her face.

"100 everyday that you have to pretend?" James asked still trying to use money knowing that even though Katie is older she'll still be a little con artist that loves money more then she should.

She thought over the idea knowing that she could pull it off. "Fine! We start Wednesday!" She yells leaving James there looking as happy as he could be. Oh James but you have no clue what you've gotten yourself into!

**A/N: Short chapter but it's also not how I usually write. I'm like a narrator and it's in third person. Sad isn't it? I just thought that the first chapter could use third person. Tell me if you don't want that. Even though I use third person I'll still get feelings and emotion put into it. Also I hope someone reads this! My other story completely crashed and burned because nobody would read or review so if you could give me some feedback that would be much appreciated! **


	2. Just one big problem with kids!

A/N: Chapter one hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize.

**Full Summary: "Will you please be my fake girlfriend to trick my parent's into thinking I have a real one?" What happens when James lies about having a girlfriend? Well I'm pretty sure Katie can help him with that. **

**Now thank you very much too: **

_**FreakierThanFreaks **__for- Reviewing and adding the story to story alert! _

_**babyxgirl921 **__for- Reviewing and putting the story on your favorite stories! _

_**acthunder **__for- Reviewing! _

___for- Favorite and alerting my story! _

_**poeticjustic13 **__for- Favorite my story! _

_**SWACGleekFreak **__for- Favorite and alerting my story! _

_**Flyaway **__for- Alerting my story! _

_**Itisjustmyself **__for- Alerting my story! _

_**littl3cutie101 **__for- Alerting my story! _

_**If you someone added me too the Author Alert section or Favorite Author section I'm s orry but I can't just look that up for one story so I'm sorry if you're not on here. You can tell me if you did and I'll add you next chapter **_

Now what would you think if I said "five days?" Would you think: "My new T.V. show is in I've days!" or maybe "Five days of school…" Well personally if I thought about that than the rest of the time would drag on till the end but in James Diamond's case the five days that he had to prepare for his parent's and sibling flew by fast then you could say "lucky comb."

Now as he's standing waiting at the airport for his family he just wishes that he could have had some type of excuse to get him out of this mess.

"Eecuwse me awe you James Diamond fwum Big Time Wush?" a little girl around the age of three asked that tall brunette causing his train of thought to stop and to look down at an adorable little blonde girl looking happier than ever to have met the pop star.

"Why yes I am! Who are you and where is your mommy or daddy?" James said kneeling down at the girl noticing that unlike the other times he's met most of his younger fans that this girl had no parental figure with her.

"I don't know! I saw you and came ovuw. I don't see my bwutha!" this little girl has no idea where her parents are and she can't spot her brother? Lovely…

"I'll help you find them." He picks up the small girl who is still moving her head from side to side looking for her parents as tears start to fall from her cheeks un aware that these tears are falling onto James' shoulder.

He looks up to see a frantic young girl beginning to have an anxiety attack from what he sees. "Hey it's o.k. we'll find your mommy." He says rubbing the little girls back trying to calm her from her state of pure panic.

"What does your brother look like?" He asks the little girl who is now almost sobbing.

"Taw, bwonde haiw, he's wearwing a gwey sweato!" She said giving as much detail as a young girl can.

"James? What are you doing?" That voice could only belong to one person and one person only!

"Hey Abby!" He says not turning to see his sister of only 3 year difference. She was born two months after Katie and James was born two months before Kendall. The Knight family and the Diamond family got along very well.

"James, what's with the kid?" She asks coming around to see her brother holding a, what seems to be a three year old girl while he has a goofy grin on his face.

"What kid?" He asks sounding stupid. Very, very stupid.

"Ok she came up to me and then I asked where her parents were and then she started freaking out because she couldn't find her brother!" He says really fast running out of breath at the end.

"He's tall, blonde, and he's wearing a grey sweater." He says still looking around.

"How about him? He looks like he's looking for something. Hey sir could you come here?" Did I mention Abby isn't shy around anyone? No? Well, now I have.

The dude looked over at our direction as Abby waved her hand and gestured for him to come to us. He then looked in my direction and probably saw the figure in my hands because he started running in my direction.

"Sam!" He yelled coming and grabbing the young girl who is no longer crying but smiling.

"Thank you for finding her! I'm really sorry!" The guy said showing an

apologetic face.

"It's no worries dude. I get what it's like." I said shaking his hand remembering when I had to baby sit Kendall's little cousin who kept disappearing trying to find Kendall or Katie.

"James!" Now that was another feminine voice that he knew! His mother….

"Hey mom!" he said with fake excitement in his voice knowing that he's screwed for the next two weeks.

"Oh my baby!" She says rushing over kissing him all over his face like any other Jewish mother would. Now this is just embarrassing though!

"Honey leave him alone. Hey James!" His father says prying his wife off of his son who is now beat red from embarrassment.

"Let's go to the palmwoods!" Abby said trying to break the tension as the boys were forced to grab the entire luggage which was a bit too much for two weeks.

Now if James thought that the five days between the phone call and now were bad he hadn't anticipated the car ride back to the palmwoods! His parents kept asking about his "girlfriend" and he just said that he had to focus on his driving. He knows it's a lame excuse but there's nothing else!

"This is the palmwoods?" Abby asks entering the home of the future famous! Her and her father have never been here and it's nice to see that they already like it.

"Hey Carlos how would you like to be a tour guide for 15 dollars?" James said seeing one of his friends approaching him with a corndog in one hand and a lot of fruit smacker packs in his pocket.

"Sure!" He said as James starts running to the elevator knowing that Katie is at the apartment.

"Katie they're here!" He yells out to an empty apartment and in seconds a brown eyed girl pops up in front of him. Now how are they going to pull this off only g-d knows and sadly that isn't good enough for James.

"You told Kendall, Logan, Carlos, your mom and everyone besides my family that we aren't actually dating right?" He asks frantically pacing the living room thinking that he should just say that he dumped his old girlfriend so they can't meet her. But then questions will pop up and bad things are gonna happen!

"That was your job!" Katie said springing up from where she was originally sitting on the kitchen counter.

"We're screwed! We're screwed!" He started muttering over and over again.

"James can you help me with Lucy please!" Kendall said coming in holding a lot of bags. The last thing James wants to do is help Kendall get ready for that baby! It's do in like one week and Kendall is ready to have Lucy push it out right in their living room.

"Sure! I have t talk to you anyways!" He says walking over to his blonde bestfriend that he's known since he was 2 months old. "Tell the others." James whispers to Katie as he shuts the door and sees a lot of boxes and bags on a very large shopping cart!

"What's this?" James asks gesturing to, what James calls it, the sea of terror.

"Twins are a pain in the flippin ass." Kendall says dropping a ton of bags on the floor and collapsing right near them.

"I can tell. Geez I hope this doesn't happen to me any time soon." He says looking over at his friend who sis sprawled out on the floor having a panic attack. Things are not going well at the moment.

"Come on buddy I'll help you!" He says grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him up taking only one of the gigantic shopping carts and putting some of the bags that Kendall had dropped.

Kendall picked up the other two and is now pushing one of the carts towards James. "You know you're helping me paint two rooms so I suggest changing into some painting clothes." Kendall says looking at James with an amused smile on his face.

"I gotta get new friends!" he says using Logan's old line that hasn't been used since they came to L.A.

"Is this appropriate wear?" James asks coming out in his old "lucky" whit v neck that had been stained and turned into tie die with a pair of black shorts that have paint from painting his own room.

"Yeah, let's go." Kendall says pushing the cart over towards his and Lucy's apartment.

They got married about a year ago and Lucy found out she was pregnant about a month and a half into the marriage. You should have seen Kendall at the time. They were making a toast to their two month anniversary when she blurts out I'm pregnant. He puts the glass down, takes his sweater, and literally falls and has his head hit the sweater lessening the blow of the fall.

Now it's been 8 months and they're getting twin boys. Just another two hockey heads that are gonna cause chaos in this hotel.

Finally they reached his apartment. It's a five bedroom apartment with four bathrooms and it's over all like the boys apartment because they wanted it to be fun for the kids when they were to grow up. Blue swirly slide, red couch, green kitchen with white cabinets, all the plates and such are blue and white besides kids plates that they had already picked out which were spiderman, batman, superhero stuff which Lucy had picked out. Kendall got the boys hockey and sportish things that he was sure the boys would wear. It's a month to Halloween and they're do a week before. They're going to be little hockey players. They have Minnesota wild jerseys with the numbers #1 and 2 on different ones. The one that comes out first gets #1 and the one that comes out second gets #2.

"So what colors are we painting?" James asks looking at the kids room that has yet to be painted or decorated but Kendall has everything so I guess today is decorating day for the two boys.

"Jason's room is going to be the blues and Justin's is going to be reds." Kendall said taking out two shades of red paint cans.

"Well let's get started then!" James says clapping his hands together.

They had painted the walls a light ice orangish red and the ceiling was a bright vibrant red that reminded him of their second album "Elevate" They took the tape off and revealed their master piece that looked actually really good!

"Nice job! Thank you! Now we have to do Jason's room which is my style choice." Kendall says grabbing two paint cans and walking across the hallway to what will soon be little Jason Drew Knights room.

"The walls are going to be a very bright, vibrant, dark blue and then the ceiling will be a soft light blue." Kendall says opening up the dark blue paint can.

"Let's finish it!" James says already tired. Justin's room had to be perfect because that was "Lucy's" room. Kendall got Jason's and Lucy got Justin's.

After they had finished they looked and personally for James he liked Jason's room better then Justin's.

"I like this room better." Kendall said thinking out loud.

"So do I." James says looking around at the big empty room.

"How long will it take for the paint to dry?" James asks looking over at Kendall who is sitting on the floor cross legged.

"We can start Justin's room right now and when we're done with his we'll be able to do Jason's." Kendall says standing up and seeing that his old white shirt looks like Uncle Sam threw up on him.

"Can we help?" The two boys turned around to face both of their sisters wearing old clothes that they could easily work in.

"Sure!" Kendall said going over and grabbing some bags of letters?

"What are those?" James asks eyeing the bag while walking towards his blonde friend who is a soon to be father.

"Lucy and I agreed to hanging up letters on their walls to kind of show that it's their room. Lucy wants to have Justin's name going down diagonally and I want a type of wave pattern where one letter is higher than the other and it goes on like that." Kendall said finishing putting the bags of letters and get a couple of step stools into his soon to be son's room.

"That's going to be really cute!" Katie said excitedly grabbing a red and black letter J.

"Is your son going to be a rocker?" Abby asks looking at the rooms so far seeing black and red.

"I'm not having my nephew become some weird punk rocker!" James says.

"Nephew?" Abby asks looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Ok maybe it isn't just the Knights that do that.

"Yeah, he's the godfather and you can be the godmother!" Kendall said putting a hand on James' shoulder obviously tired because it seems that he put his hand there to keep balance.

"Well let's get to work then!" Katie says grabbing a letter and pointing to it.

Took about 2 hours to finish assembling and decorating Justin's room and it took around the same to do Jason's. Hopefully these boys will appreciate all the hard work that their daddy and his friends put into their rooms.

"Have you told everyone?" James asks coming up to his fake girlfriend who was at the moment talking to his sister about who knows what.

"I have, have you?" She asks redirecting the question towards the original asker.

"Not yet. You wanna help me explain it to him?" He asks in a pleading manner prepared to take his wallet out of his pocket offering her a 20.

"Sure." She said standing up and heading toward Kendall's and Lucy's room. How was it that easy? No one will ever know.

"So Kendall I'm gonna fake date James. Kay? Kay." Katie says walking in and then walking out.

"Oh Kay!" Kendall says waving and collapsing down onto his bed. Now it was probably the fact that he couldn't comprehend a single that Katie actually did say and that's why he's so calm but James is not going to argue.

"And this is Kendall and Lucy's apartment!" Carlos? Why was he showing the Diamonds Kendall's apartment.

"Mom! Dad! Hey!" James says walking back into the living room seeing his parents admiring the décor that of course Lucy picked out and only Lucy. Kendall got to decorate his music room and Jason's room, the rest was all Lucy!

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Diamond!" Kendall said wobbling over towards James.

"Kendall, are you ok?" James asks looking over at the youngest member who is now almost asleep against James' shoulder.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Well that was a way to obvious lie on Kendall's part.

"Just wait till the babies are born." Katie says over from her spot at the couch with Abby.

"What baby?" They all forgot that of course Brooke and Derek Diamond had no idea that one of the boys they used to babysit is now having twin boys of his own.

"I'm having twins!" Kendall kind of babbles against James' shoulder. Wow he is tired.

"And you need sleep!" James says turning around having Kendall crash right into him.

"No I don't" Kendall once again mumbles into James' chest.

"I'll help you get him there. Abby how about you and your parents go get settled into my room and the guest room." Katie said coming over to Kendall's other side.

Abby nodded grabbing her parents and going off towards 2J. Now all that was left was to get a blonde boy too bad.

"I've got him." James says only noticing that he was already asleep. What has Lucy been doing to him?

"So wife zilla shouldn't be home in the next two hours he can take a nap then." Basically Lucy is a cool and chill girl who is really nice but she's got the twins due in 3 weeks.

"Why is he so heavy?" James asks dragging his best friend, more like brother, into his room.

"Ok he's in bed now we go to the pool! I'll call him and wake him up in an hour and a half for the dinner we're having with my parents."

"Well then let's go!" Now all they need to do is pretend to be in love! Easy enough, right?

**A/N: Yeah so the room décor was not necessary but I decided to put it in there. I'm sorry for the lack of Jatie but seriously it will be coming. I mean this story is going to be going and going and GOING! I already have a ton of twists in mind and the chapters won't be very long just letting you know. Please Review! **


	3. Jason and Justin!

**A/N: Chapter one hope you guys like it! So this story is now going to be written in the Author's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize.**

**Full Summary: "Will you please be my fake girlfriend to trick my parent's into thinking I have a real one?" What happens when James lies about having a girlfriend? Well I'm pretty sure Katie can help him with that.**

Everybody was now in 2J lounging waiting for Kendall and Lucy to arrive.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Mrs. Knight asked worried out of her mind.

Everyone stayed quiet until James' cellphone went ringing.

"Hello?" He answered forgetting to look at the caller idea.

"Kendall?"

"Calm down man! What's going on?"

"They're what? We'll be there in a second!" After that sentence James hung up the phone and shoved into his pocket standing up from his original place.

"Lucy is having the twins! Now!" James said picking up Katie and leading everyone out.

"Logan, Carlos, and Camille go into one car, Mrs. Knight, mom, dad go into the other, Abby, Katie, and you're driving with me." James said grabbing his car keys while Logan and Mrs. Knight got theirs

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Everyone heard Mrs. Knight yell out before speeding off into the hospital.

"Excuse me where's Kendall Knight and Lucy Knight?" James asked running into the hospital.

"210." The lady answered giving everyone a surprised look.

"Come on!" Katie yelled running in the direction of where her soon-to-be nephews will be.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled as they saw the blonde pacing back and forth still in the clothing he had painted in.

"What's going on? How is she?" Mrs. Knight had asked approaching her son. She was very proud of, anyone could see it. He had turn into the man she always hoped he would be.

"She's fine. She asked me to leave though. I kinda got the hint to leave after she threw the flower pot at me." Kendall said sliding down the wall and putting his face into his hands.

"Mrs. Knight, mom, Katie, Abby, Camille, go check on Lucy. Carlos Logan get some presents from the giftshop." James said sliding down next to Kendall.

"What's up man?" James said looking towards his best friend- no, his brother.

"I'm not ready for this!" Kendall yelled causing faces to turn to the two boys. "We were supposed to have three more weeks!" Kendall yelled again but this time he banged his head against the wall.

"Giving yourself a concussion doesn't help anyone." James said pushing the back of Kendall's head away from the wall.

"Look. You're Kendall Knight! You can do anything! You should happy! Dude Jason and Justin are coming. We just painted their bedrooms, I know you're excited. Come on; Lucy needs you." James grew a lot since he came to L.A. He didn't care to much about looks but he still thought they were important, he wasn't as selfish, and overall he became a better person.

Kendall nodded and smiled at the brunette. Both boys got up and walked into the large room where Lucy was yelling from the pain.

"Are you OK?" Kendall asked coming towards his wife. He hated seeing her in so much pain but he knows and she knows that it's worth it.

"Do I freackin look OK? No I'm not!" She said clutching the bedding.

Kendall had now offered his hand to her and sadly that wasn't very smart. Lucy had a good grip before and now with all this pain his hand was slowly starting to lose circulation.

"Lucy give me your hand." James said offering his hand so that Kendall's wouldn't completely fall off.

But now both boys were in serious pain.

"Hello Lucy! I'm Doctor Walsh. How are you doing?" The man asked coming over to Lucy.

"I'm friggin peachy!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know how many centimeters dilated are you?" The Doctor asked looking at his records.

"No!" She yelled through pain.

"Well by the charts it seems like you're about ready to push! I would like everyone besides two people to stay." The Doctor said as everyone but Kendall and James left.

"Lucy are you sure you want me here?" James said feeling Lucy's grip loosen by just a bit.

"I need two guys." She said yelling at poor James.

"Ok now take a deep breath and push!" The Doctor was stupid. Kendall didn't like him and neither did Lucy or James.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ok stop and breathe!" The Doctor said as Lucy pushed her hardest and squeezed her hardest.

"Can't they just cut me open and take the friggin kids out?" She yelled as the Doctor said she will have to push again.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ok stop and breathe!" The doctor repeated. Lucy slumped back looking ready to give up.

"You're doing great, babe." Kendall said taking Lucy's hair into a pony tail.

"Kendall, I can't do it anymore." Lucy said as tears flowed down her face.

"Yes you can. You're strong! I know you can do it!" Kendall said kissing her as the Doctor told her to give one big push.

Low and behold one of them came out right when the two finished their kiss.

"It's a boy!" A nurse yelled out holding up the boy.

"He's beautiful." James said giving Lucy's hand a squeeze and looking over towards Kendall.

"Just one more Lucy you can do this!" The girl merely nodded her head and pushed the biggest push of the day with the loudest scream of the day.

Cries were heard after the screams subsided and the other one came out.

"It's a boy!" The same nurse yelled out holding the second boy up. Kendall couldn't believe that he was now officially a dad. All three stars were crying with smiles on their faces.

The new parents were holding their babies close to their chests as everybody came into the room.

"So who's who?" Camille asked sitting next to Lucy admiring the bundle of cuteness in her arms.

"We agreed to have the first one be named Justin so I'm holding Justin and Kendall is holding Jason." At the mention of his name Jason started crying hysterically. Kendall's face instantly changed from loving to scared.

"Calm down!" James said laughing and taking the boy from Kendall and rocking him in his arms. The new-born instantly calmed down once James picked up a pacifier that was on the side table and gave it to the baby.

"Oh My Gosh! My kid likes you better than his own father!" Kendall yelled freaking out.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the freaking out blonde. Typical new parent.

"I can't wait to have kids of my own." Katie said smiling at her new nephews.

"Same here." Abby said taking Jason from James.

"Over my dead body." Kendall and James said at the same time dead serious as everybody else laughed.

**A/N: Short and crappy chapter. Sorry! I'm hoping you guys will like this story it has a plan and the twins being born early was one of them. Hope you guys still want to read this after the short chapters, long wait, and the birth seen. So Happy Holidays! **


	4. Collision in Palmwoods Park

**A/N: Chapter one hope you guys like it! So this story is now going to be written in the Author's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything you might recognize.**

**Full Summary: "Will you please be my fake girlfriend to trick my parent's into thinking I have a real one?" What happens when James lies about having a girlfriend? Well I'm pretty sure Katie can help him with that.**

"I can't believe I have to go back to Minnesota." Abby says as Brooke, Jonathan, and Abby stand on one side while the rest of the group is on the other side waving their good-byes to the Diamonds.

"I'm gonna miss you sis." James says hugging his little sister.

"Stop being so mushy."

"I can feel the love Abbs." James says ruffling up her hair just to annoy her.

Then all of a sudden James was thrown off his sister and was replaced with his mother hugging the life out of him.

"Mrs. Diamond, I don't think he can breathe." Lucy said seeing James' face turn purple.

"I'm going to miss my baby!"

"Brooke, let go before he faints." James' father finally was able to pry her off of him before he completely couldn't stay conscious.

"Flight 49 to Minnesota report to Gate 6B!" The speaker said out loud as everyone waved off to the Diamonds.

"Nice doing business with you Katie!" James said handing her hundred bucks of cold hard cash.

"Thank You." She said counting her precious money. As much as she grows up she will always be a little con artist.

"So that's it?" Kendall asks coming up to James with little Jason in his arms.

"What's it?" James asks grabbing his little prodigy. The boy has already started to look like a stud even if he's only 3 weeks old.

"You and my sister are just done?"

"That would be correct."

"But you were so cute together!"

"Gayest thing you've ever said.** (I'm not homophobic at all! I'm just used to hearing this type of stuff in school between guys and my family and stuff! I swear sorry if it offends you!) **

Kendall just rolled his eyes and tried to get his little boy back, but that wasn't successful.

"Can I have my baby please?" Kendall says once again, reaching for Jason.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, he needs to spend time with his mentor."

"Oh no he does not!" Kendall finally got his baby back just to have him start crying all over again.

"Awww come on!" Kendall hadn't gotten decent sleep at all for the past 10 months. Lucy was a really bitchy girl when pregnant and now when one twin cries the other has to start.

"Give me my baby!" Lucy says trying o calm Jason down while having Justin in her arms. That was the stupidest thing she had done because now both baby's were crying.

James took Jason and started mumbling something that was incoherent but it got him to stop! Now if only Justin could do that same.

"Here" James says giving Jason to Kendall as he grabs the other from Lucy. He does the same and the same result happens. No more crying!

"What did you say?" Lucy asked as everyone climbed into the large minivan.

"I started singing. They like soft music. Try it while they sleep. It might help." Only James would think of singing to the baby's to get them to shut up.

Both Lucy and Kendall face palmed at themselves. Why didn't they think of that? They're both singers!

"Guys?" James said looking around the car.

"Where's Katie?" Right after his sentence Kendall does an immediate U-Turn and goes right back to the airport.

"Look we're sorry!" James said following Katie into 2J. Through the whole fake relationship thing he learned a lot about her and one thing he learned was that she can keep a grudge.

"I'm not mad! But I'm getting annoyed of you always saying sorry!" Then her bedroom door was slammed in front of his face.

Literally two seconds later Katie goes out of the room, headphones plugged in blasting BTR.

"Don't follow me!" Katie says walking out of 2J.

Walking in Palmwoods Park always calmed her down and she would rather not be mad with James. He irritated her all the time but today was different. Something like him saying sorry once to many times set her off the edge.

Because she wasn't looking she goes falling on her ass.

"I am so sorry!" Some guy said offering Katie his hand.

"Hi, I'm Austin." This guy wasn't half bad. He had brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

"I'm Katie."

"Sorry about the crash I wasn't looking." Austin said offering Katie a sheepish smile.

"No, I'm sorry, I was the one not looking." This time Katie gave the small smile.

"Well lets agree that we're both clumsy." Austin said laughing making Katie blush.

"So, I know this is a little rushed but I would like to get to know you Katie." Austin said looking down and shoving his hands in his front jean pockets.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Katie asks going back to that cocky girl she is always suppose to be.

"Yeah."

"Well then I say tonight at 7" Katie said giving Austin a kiss on the cheek and walking back to the Palmwoods leaving the poor guy awestruck.

"Why are you all smiley?" Suddenly Katie was stopped by James who gave her a questioning look.

"I have a date." She said continuing to smile and walk up to 2J to get ready.

Usually James would just nod and tell her how she should do her hair but this time he felt like running up to her and telling her not to go. He didn't want her gone. He didn't know why it was just a gut feeling.

"Need help?" James asks seeing the tornado of clothes thrashed around Katie's room. It had been an hour and she still couldn't find anything to wear.

"Please." She said hopelessly.

It was a warm night but kind of windy so James found the perfect outfit. Grey knee high leggings with blue ripped short-shorts on top, grey medium length Uggs, Then a graphic light grey sweater with pink letters on it saying: "You Look Funny With Your Head Turned Sideways Like That" while it is written sideways.

"What about my hair?" Katie asked looking at her straight hair with only 30 minutes left.

"Loosely curl it." James said sitting on her bed.

"Naw. I'm too lazy." She said laying next to where James was sitting making James lie next to her.

"So who's the lucky guy?" James asks poking Katie's side like they used to do when they were younger.

"His name is Austin. I met him at the park today."

"Are you sure that's safe?" James asks making Katie sit up and James do the same.

"Of course." She says getting up and going to her mirror.

"Just be careful." He says coming up behind her as she looks herself over.

"Thank You. I'm gonna be late though. Bye! Tell Kendall that we're just going to take a stroll through Palmwoods Park and that I've got my cell." Katie says hugging James and running out of the apartment.

James just walks calmly, after retrieving his cell phone, down to Kendall's apartment.

"Oh hey James." Lucy says walking out of the apartment with a ton of stuff in her hand.

"Where is she going?" James asks walking in and seeing Kendall face down on the couch and the apartment a mess.

"She said that she and Camille planned to have a sleepover. Can you help me with Jason? He's been coughing and I don't know what's wrong with him!" Kendall was a wreck, anyone could see it.

"Dude, calm down. Go make yourself a coffee and I'll go check on Jason."

"Thank You!" Kendall says going over to the kitchen as James goes to Jason's room.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" He asks seeing the small boy squirm around in his bed giving a couple coughs here and there.

James picks up the young boy in a cute custom made BTR pajama. Bouncing him up and down and walking in circles James hears Justin and then Kendall grown really loudly.

"Do you want me to get him?" James asks down the hall towards his very distraught friend.

"You've got Jason." Kendall says getting up and going to get Justin.

"So you stayin the night?" Kendall asks grabbing his son.

"Yeah, Katie is out, Carlos is over at Stephanie's, and Logan is at his monthly college thing." James explains still bouncing Jason in his hands.

"Where's Katie?" Kendall asked eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"On a date. Don't worry she has her cell so I'll tell her to come up here after instead of being home alone at 2J." James says pulling out his cell and giving her a quick text.

Katei feels a vibration in her purse as she waits for Austin in the lobby.

"Come to K's apartment after the date." ~JD

"K"~MKK She always put an M before her initials as a "Mini KK" Her brother was originally KK so that was kinda confusing at times.

"You got so bored that you decided to text." When she looked up an instant blush came to her cheeks as she saw Austin looking at her with those really nice blue eyes.

"Just my brother." She said waving her phone and quickly putting it back into her purse.

"So are we just gonna walk around in the park?" Austin asked seeing as they were heading the way to the park.

"I guess so." Katie said as Austin grabbed her hand making Katie blush again.

"You blush at everything." He said laughing making Katie's blush creep up even more.

"Shut Up!" Katie said hiding her face.

"What?" He asked giving her a confused look but when Katie looked into his eyes she could have sworn she saw flames of anger.

"Nothing?" She said but it turned into more of a question.

Austin just nodded his head and tightened his grip on Katie which confused her a lot.

The two talked for an hour until Katie had requested to go back home.

"Why?" Austin asked with the same look he had when she told him to shut up.

"I'm getting tired and my brother doesn't want me out late." She said trying to reason as his grip got even tighter.

"Fine." He said letting her hand go and started speed walking to the Palmwoods.

Katie just hung her head and followed. When they reached the boys apartment Austin was just about to kiss Katie Good-night until Kendall opened the door and gave Austin one of his famous "Back off" looks.

"Kendall, this is Austin. Austin, this is Kendall, my brother." Katie said trying to slip into the apartment quickly waving a "hi" to James.

Kendall just walked inside and slammed the door into Austin's face. She looked through the peep hole and saw him really madly walk away.

"I don't like him." Kendall could always detect thing like this and at the moment, he's doing just that.

"Well, I don't care because I do!" Katie said trying to walk off to the guest bedroom in the apartment.

"You're not going to go out with him." Kendall said grabbing her hand which still hurt from Austin's grip.

"Kendall let go!" She said prying her hand away making the pain worsen.

"Kendall, leave her alone, Katie, can I talk to you?" James said giving Kendall a warning look knowing he was going to regret it.

The blonde turned on his heel and sat on the couch watching the Sharks and Wilds game on T.V. You can take the hockey head out of Minnesota, but you can't take the Minnesota out of the hockey head.

"Katie, I agree with Kendall. I saw that way he was looking at you, at me, at Kendall!" James said worriedly as Katie took off her earrings.

"James, I like him. You can't keep me from going out with him!" Katie said taking off her boots.

"I know but please be careful! Tell us if something is going on! Please!"

"I promise." Katie said hugging the brunette boy before shoving him out the door.

"She won't stop dating him but I made her promise to tell us if anything goes wrong! You Knight's never break a promise!" James says settling on the couch next to Kendall having Kendall nod to him as a response.

They watched the hockey game then got ready for bed, sometimes getting up at night to take care of the two demons. Kendall was happy to have them though. He knows that when those two get older they'll be amazing people. He couldn't be prouder of them even if they're only three weeks old.

**A/N: I like writing about baby's….. So yeah. Tel me what you think? A little angst, a little drama? I know I'm being obvious but I NEED to include it. This is where I love to start writing. I love angst like this. So yeah… Anybody love Justin and Jason as much as I do? I'm gonna have twin boys and name them that some day! So it's 11 pm over here and I'm tired so I'm gonna finish this Authors Note and publish this to the world! Peace! **


End file.
